Compulsory
by KenSan1990
Summary: Tony doesn't like to be handed things-and that seems to greatly offend Loki and his "romantic" gesture. One thing begins leading to another. Loki's offense brings him to game Tony into a relationship while Thor is searching for his brother. FrostIron. Set after Avengers. Oneshot.


A/N: Welp, its official, I am an Avengers fan. Actually, anything Marvel it seems, but the Avengers are really my main itch at this point. I've been reading fanfictions and rewatching movies (_Thor_ and _Iron Man_ mostly) and just can't seem to get FrostIron out of my brain. I guess I partially blame Phobs on Devianart. He's the one I first seen it on.

So, in that event, I realized that I was spawning ideas. Which is never a good thing. This is my first Avengers fanfiction, so if it's poorly thought….welp, not much I can do for that.

Without further ado, enjoy the story.

* * *

Compulsory

As soon as the pair entered the room, Tony ordered JARVIS to dim the lights. The familiar command simmered the lights down in Tony's bedroom until there was nothing but the smolder of their eyes and the dull shine of the arc reactor through Tony's shirt. In this light, the playboy got a good view of Loki as he sauntered to the end of the bed. The mischievous God watched Tony sit at the edge of the bed, eyes anticipating. Loki pushed his shoulders and then stepped back.

"This is why you've been trying to inebriate me, isn't it Tony Stark?" Loki had his hands on the collar of his shirt, hands tracing down to his hips.

"'Trying' implies you're not there yet," Tony said. He lifted up on his elbows, straightening himself up to go get two glasses of champagne. Loki clicked his tongue.

"Sit back down."

Tony immediately sat and looked straight at Loki. His pallor struck through the dimness, and the bluish light hugged against his sharp cheeks and created pockets in his cut jawline.

There were worse things that Tony had done in his life, and publicity seemed to speculate his sexuality with his non-commitment to Pepper. Not that she wasn't aware of his occasional rounds with a man. Rounds which he called a convenient "case of mistaken identity" every time she swept the one-night stand out of the house.

"It's not like you didn't earn anything for your efforts," Loki mentioned, beginning to peel away the suit jacket. Because he wasn't wearing his Asgardian attire while they were out in public.

The entire night was brave of Tony—he and Loki out in New York, going to private parties where he passed Loki off as a close associate by selecting places with shoddy lighting choices. Each place meant a few sips of drinks, and then Tony would lead Loki into a back corridor, his head buzzing, and he would pull at Loki's collar, at his tie, at his scarf, trying to peel each garment off him to no avail.

_Oh goodie_, had flashed through Tony's mind for a second, and he watched intently as the jacket and scarf were shrugged off. Loki loosened to belt, letting its ends flop open. He gripped the zipper on his slacks and pulled it down slowly before reaching up and he easing the tie to slack, eyes flicking up to the billionaire every few moments. It wasn't the best strip tease Tony had ever seen, but it was the most anticipated. Guarded Loki; secret Loki; lying Loki, who didn't allow Tony's hands drift any further south than the elbows.

Loki extended his arm, the tie dangling from his fingers, a smile spreading on the God's face. "Hold this for me."

Something in Tony seemed hard-wired, and if Loki looked hard enough he probably could have seen whirring in the playboy's eyes as he said: "I don't like being handed things."

Loki's brow arched up, and his fingers inches in as he looked at the tie. "It's a romantic gesture."

His words seemed naïve, and his shoulders seemed to hitch in his half-sitting, half-lying position. "Just drape it on me—it's romantic and sexy."

"Do females not hand you their undergarments frequently?" Loki asked. His elbow had pulled in and his nose crinkled as Tony's words replayed in his head.

"Just throw it on me and keep going. You're doing great."

"I'm 'doing great'? Are you measuring me against you mortal harlots?"

Loki's displeased and questioning voice was making Tony's head buzz worse. "Yes, I uh…yes you're doing great. No to the comparing you to anything, that would be crazy. I'm just saying that…"

Loki's green eyes drifted away, rolling over to look at the other side of the room. "I fully understand what you implied."

"C'mon, Reindeer Games, you were hitting all the right notes. Why don't we just start this from the beginning?" Tony stood up, walked away, and then turned at his door and began back, sitting on the bed. Loki stayed in place, hardly amused by Tony's actions. "C'mon you restart too. Just, you know, toss the tie over on me and then unbutton your shirt."

Loki extended his arm again with the tie, once again offering it to Tony, brows now slightly furrowed. "I'm not taking the tie."

"Then you're denying my gesture."

"I don't take things that are handed to me. I don't want the tie. Toss it."

"Take the tie, Tony Stark."

Tony was now talking over Loki. "Put it on the ground and keep going."

"Stark I'm trying to make this…"

"Then just do what I say, put the tie down, do whatever you were going to do…"

"This isn't working."

"Of course it is, just do as I say…"

Loki sighed and dropped his arm.

"Don't sulk like that." Tony said.

"I do _not_ sulk. Not over you."

"Oh, low blow, c'mon. Is it really that hard to drop the tie on the floor?" Tony had his hands poised at the floor where the rest of Loki's suit was laying.

That was when he heard Loki zipper up his pants.

"Really, c'mon, you're not serious. It's just a tie."

"You don't like being handed things," Loki said, draping the tie over his neck.

"Don't use my words against me…I tried fixing this situation."

"Oh you tried splendidly," Loki had his belt back on and was working on the knot in the tie. "Must be hard to face failure in the bedroom…"

"You did not just…"

"Oh don't worry, it's fairly common," Loki sniggered. Tony began recognizing the skeletal remains of the conversation he and Loki had had just before he was thrown out the window.

Loki picked up his scarf and jacket, finally letting Tony get a good look at his face. "This has been an eventful evening, Stark."

"Don't say that. This can continue to be an eventful evening, all you had to do was just drop the…"and he watched as Loki wiggled the tie all the way in place, "tie."

"I think this conversation is finished."

"See, now we can start over. Here, take my hand, we'll go to the door…"

"I don't take things that are handed to me, Stark," Loki said, his teeth bared beneath a faux smile. Loki took great pleasure in watching the way Tony was trying to calculate. Just to ruffle him even more, Loki put his hand against Tony's cheek and slipped down to the arc reactor before stepping away. "Perhaps another time?"

Before Tony could utter another syllable, ramble another sentence, Loki disappeared in a wisp of fading smoke. The billionaire staggered over to his best and sat on the edge, hands in his face.

"JARVIS, lights."

The dimness lifted, and Tony looked back to the bed. It wasn't even messy, just a crinkle where Loki had pushed him back.

"_Sir, Miss Potts is approaching_."

Tony continued to stare at the spot where Loki disappeared, and he began feeling like the night was just all one big, drunken stupor.

"Tony?" He looked back at Pepper when his name was called. "You alright?"

"Fantastic."

"I just wanted to bring attention something fairly important to your attention."

"And that is?"

"Thor is pounding on our door."

Tony closed his eyes. Oh yes, that's right, Loki's escape. He wasn't sure how that one slipped his mind.

* * *

A/N: So, hope it was enjoyable.

I think it may be a oneshot, but if I can come up with anything (and there is a decent amount of demand) it may continue. I just hope I'm not too lazy if it does.

I have to admit, I love the Howard Hughes-esque "I don't like things handed to me" that Tony has. That was the main inspiration for this. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed.

KenSan out!


End file.
